Undertale and storyshift crossover
by anthonymaxalien
Summary: As the previous story goes. Sans has been surviving for his life on a horrortale world after those events now sans is finally back to his home world undertale and relaxing and sleeping as always. But something more important is happening that sans doesn't know yet. Is this just the beginning of au travel. Error sans as the one who guide the hero's to the new realm of au.
1. chapter 1

Yes that right. Just like I promise undertale and storyshift crossover. So Im new to this but the my voters voted the storyshift crossover so here it is. And this fanfiction has the same storyline as the undertale and horrortale storyline just to let you know of any spoliers of any of the au or the my previous fanfic.

Now available on my profile page it there

Now available on my profile wattpad page it there

As the previous story goes. Sans has been surviving for his life on a horrortale world after those events now sans is finally back to his home world undertale and relaxing and sleeping as always. But something more important is happening that sans doesn't know yet. Is this just the beginning of au travel. Error sans as the one who guide the hero's to the new realm of au. This time they might be visit by others from another world. and it starts now.

Back in sans house

(Undertale)

Sans was sleeping like always until he had a dream of him and horrortale sans in a epic fight then he wake up of fear. He looks around but he felt such a relief that he back home.

Sans: heh...why do I always keep worry about that same old dream I had. It's been week I always keep thinking is real.

Sans get off the bed and put his blue slippers on and his white t shirt and blue hoodie and his black shorts. He walks and turns around to his right and see the sun light in outside.

Sans: I wonder how there sun in the underground and how dose it turn night? Ah underground logic who cares.

He went downstairs and looks for papyrus. Wondering if he's safe. And he is. He cooking spaghetti in kitchen as papyrus looks back at sans. Sans became real happy knowing he there.

Papyrus: sans! You always sleep so long. Where were you before?

Sans: before what?

Papyrus: last time I saw you outside. You were taking for ever and I couldn't remember what happen. Some type of memory lost. It werid really strange.

Sans was wondering if he knew what happen to him. Sans didn't want to give him a hint but he wondered what else he know about?

Sans: so...what else happen?

Papyrus: sans...what were you doing outside so long?

Sans: oh you know...hanging out with toriel then going to grillby's and hanging out with...frisk..

He forgot about frisk the whole week. He knows frisk is still alive after the reset.

Papyrus: sans...you sure?

Sans: yeah...uh...I got to go real quick..

Papyrus: *get triggered* talk to me you little s*!

Sans: bye! *Sans left outside the door and closes it behind him then runs like hell outside*

Papyrus: *get triggered* COME BACK HERE!

Sans: where the hell frisk at? I'm haven't seen her in a week? Oh yeah she hangs out at grillby's right.

Sans runs back to grillby's and bump on to error sans.

Sans: wooh..sorry dude didn't see you there...

Sans didn't know who it was but error sans turn around and sans was shock to see another him again. This time he thought he was gonna kill him or start some genocide again.

Sans:...wait...who are you?

Error sans: no worry I'm not gonna hurt anyone. I'm just here to destroy other au's out there in the world. Well universe. My name is error sans but sent where both sans you can call me error.

Sans: alright error why you look like me for?

Error: *nods* yes I do look a lot like you. But I can't tell you about my life. But I want you to know. Your part of my group.

Sans: what group?

Error: you don't get it do you? There a reason why Chara didn't erase the whole world your in right now.

Sans: wait you know her?

Error: of course. Because of me I open the gateway to the horrortale realm and send Chara over there to start genocide and to save you and your new friends.

Sans: oh okay thanks then...wait...you open up a gateway?

Error: yes

Sans: then that means when Chara kill me. Then that means...you

Error: yes I send you to horrortale

Sans: but why? I mean I don't mind but why make me suffer from seeing those evil things out there. Why not send me to a better au?

Error: cause sans. I knew you well own me a favor once I save your world.

Sans knew that error help him so sans we'll have to repay him back. Sans was very upset of him. He knows what error gonna make him do. And the last thing he wants is to travel anouther au. So he pretty much has no choice error is the au destroyer if sans says no error could destroy undertale with him in it. Being erase from existence.

Sans: let me guess what if I say no...

Error: I'm the au destroyer. I help you...you help me...got it...*his eyes turn more bright red and blue to the point sans can see errors all over him.

Sans: alright...well can I bring my friends along in your mission.

Error: bring them as you wish. But only 3. And don't bring your brother.

Sans: why not my brother?

Error: he might spread this secret of au travel to everyone. The world we'll be in panic. It's a risk sans. Please choose wisely.

Sans: I'll bring frisk I guess... horrortale flowery and Aliza are gonna have to stay. They been through too much disgusting crap already.

Error: Chara

Sans eyes turn empty black while he was still smiling but in shocked after he said her name.

Sans: sorry buddy heh...did you said Chara? Your bringing her with me?

Error: yes. This is her punishment for what she did.

Sans: so this is my punishment too? To travel yet another au and with Chara the most psychopathic demonic brother killer girl...

Error: yes for one reason you own me a favor and that it.

Sans: what is this f* godfather or some crap? I'm working for you now!

Error: you don't work with me. Boom bye bye everyone including you. So what it gonna be?

Sans: ...fine..so what au is it?

Error: storyshift

Sans: what the hell is a storyshift?

Error: same as your world but the heros and folks have how should I say personally and roles change. Kinda like underswap in a way?

Sans: ohh. So it pretty much the same. Well that easy. Heh heh...what I have to do?

Error: anouther being is planning to do a complete genocide in that world. I'm trying to save the au.

Sans: wait I thought you destroy au's not save them?

Error: correct...but some of these worlds don't deserve to get destroy. I destroy worlds I really hate like example horrortale.

Sans: one question buddy.

Error: yes sans?

Sans: Chara did a genocide in my world in undertale but a reset happen and I got back alive.

Error: yes your lucky.

Sans: but what if horrortale can just reset and still be alive. same thing as I do?

Error: no matter how they do. I can erase the au from existence.

Sans: then why not do it.

Error: *breaths out* I don't think you really understand about the whole life and death theory. So you really need shut about it. Before I change my mind.

Sans: yeah sure whatever you say.

Sans turn around and walks inside of grillby's and whisper

Sans: (whisper) ass.

Walks in and sit down in bar stool and put his arm in the wooden bar.

Sans: hey grillby you know where that kid at?

Grillby: what kid?

Sans: frisk grillby where is she?

Grillby: not too sure. Been long time since I seen her around.

Sans: I forgot about her my fault.

Grillby: for a week. That poor girl out there all alone. You know she already 17 right?

Sans: right.

Grillby: she becoming a woman soon. And we have to keep her safe.

Sans: we? What you take care of her now?

Grillby: stop acting like lazy bumb sans...

Sans got very angry of him cause sans was once a hobo when sans was a kid.

Grillby: I'm...I'm...sorry sans I didn't mean to...

Sans: go f* your self

Get off his chair and more upset cause he bring that up to him. And goes and open the door halfway but grillby tries to talk to him.

Grillby: sans...be careful of what your doing...

Sans: what the hell you talking about

Grillby: I speak to Chara about reset. I know what happen.

Sans: really... That punk told you huh?

Grillby: be thankful she spear all of us. She can always start again.

Sans: I know. But I'm letting you know. say that to me again an I swear.

Grillby: sans. Help you too. If wasn't for me you be hungry as hell.

Sans: yeah I'm looking at hell right now.

Grillby: so this is what gonna be about sans! I help you and now this is what I get treated.

Sans: look grillby I needed your help before. But doesn't mean you can make a insult of it.

Grillby walks closer to sans.

Grillby: and I'm telling you. Going out there with frisk in another au is dangerous.

Sans: then who gonna come huh?

Grillby: I don't think anyone should go.

Sans: if I don't go error kills all of us forever

Grillby: forever!? You mean like erase from existence and never coming back alive again?

Sans: exactly..

Grillby: so your Force to work with him.

Sans: what do you think dumbass?

Grillby: I suppose your right about this. But bringing frisk is too dangerous for her. I'm coming with you. My job can wait.

Sans: what! Why?

Grillby: trust me sans... I help you before I can do it again for you.

Grillby puts his hands on sans shoulders while looking at him

Grillby: trust me. Maybe I can find a way out of this.

Sans: hey grill your not planning to kill him right?

Grillby: Im deciding on that. But I want to see this for myself.

Sans: alright thanks?

Grillby: no problem

Sans: alright then there one person I can count on

Sans calls papyrus on his phone. Waiting for papyrus to answer. papyrus answer the call.

Papyrus: you got big bones! To be talking to me over the phone! When you get home your gonna see some ass womping sans! I been watching karate videos lately. Your gonna see whole new the great ass kicking karate master! Papyrus!

Sans and grillby start it giggling quietly.

Sans: listen papyrus we lost frisk you need to find her she been gone for a week.

Papyrus: oh no! Frisk! No worry's I'm coming to save you. And I'm also coming to kick sans ass!

Sans hangs up the phone and put it an his pocket.

Sans: alright well we got to go

Grillby: looks like you got no choice.

Sans: what worst papyrus or error sans?

Grillby: error I suppose...

Sans: alright you know where Chara is

Grillby: she was staying over my house

Sans: what? She lives with you?

Grillby: she play with my mind sans. She may me do it.

Sans: like what exactly

Grillby: she wanted me to *coughs*

Sans: whatever I don't what you mean. I don't want to know let's go.

Sans and grillby walked in grillby's house. While was real surprised of his fancy house.

Sans: wow...okay are you rich?

Grillby: no but I have my secrets

Sans: okay maybe I understand why Chara went with you

Grillby: she not bad. She actually a real sweet heart and..uh..

Sans: *looks at grillby in a serious look*

Grillby: sorry

Sans: it's cool...Chara!...where the hell is she?

Grillby: downstairs sans

Sans: right

Sans went to his living and see Chara sitting down eating chocolate. And Chara look at sans.

Chara: why is he here?

Sans: why are you here?

Grillby: well...sans this is well my new girl.. friend

Sans: knew it. What happen to the old one?

Grillby: we broke up sadly

Sans: huh.

Chara: so why is sans here again?

Sans: well

Grillby: error sans wants...sans to work with him and you as well.

Sans: where traveling in another au...

Grillby: and I'm coming with ya as well. To see where this is going

Sans: right...but I'm pretty sure papyrus will find frisk

Grillby: of course he will

Sans: I hope so

Chara: will I guess we have to go to another au then

Sans: yeah tell me about it

Chara smiles at sans. So how dose killing feel like?

Sans: not good I guess. Why is this important?

Chara: cause where we going where all gonna have to kill to survive

Grillby: is that true?

Chara: yes sans knows

Sans: yeah

Grillby: *breathes in and out* well...if it has to be like this...I'm afraid I have no choice but to accept your mission

Sans: grillby you don't have to

Grillby: I have to. This is one chance in a lifetime to au traveling. Before I go back to my life again.

Sans: hey bud. Your good friend you know that?

Grillby: of course you are too. And so is Chara

Sans got mad when he said about Chara

Chara: thanks sweetie

Grillby: you welcome

Sans: alright let's go

As they left outside minutes later they finally where error was at in the ruins.

Error: alright here the realm

Error sans opens a portal to storyshift

Sans: this is it

Chara: ya are ready. Who knows we can do a another genocide together.

Grillby: sure

Sans looks at grillby with a serious look.

Grillby: well sans it like I said before. If you can't beat them join them.

Sans: yeah seems like a idea

Chara: seems like a brilliant idea to me

Sans: let get this over with

Sans grillby and Chara went to the storyshift portal. As sans had a bad feeling about going to another au and leaving his world again what will be in the other side of the world. What will happen to grillby his best friend. Is Chara in there side stay tuned for next chapter.


	2. chapter 2

Well sorry for taking so long. I tried to make it more longer and more interesting then the last one. So here it is hope ya enjoy.

Now that sans grillby and Chara are now in storyshift world. Error sans wants them to get rid of somebody entering the storyshift world and trying to start genocide all though there is two persons who will start genocide one from storyshift one from another au. As there story begins. There are at storyshift world as they walk out of undertale world the portal closes behind them leaving grillby worried. As he look back. And sans try to comfort him about it.

Sans: no worry bro we'll get back home.

Grillby: you sure?

Sans: how you think I got back home?

Grillby: okay...

Sans felt bad for grillby taking a risk on au traveling. Sans then worries if he gets lost. How will sans feel about himself if that happens. He cares less about Chara but grillby was his buddy sents they were kids while sans was in hard time. Grillby helped sans out in that time. So he really do care about him. Chara then look around left and right to make sure the area clear.

Chara: alright. It's clear

Sans: so two people we need to get rid of in this au

Grillby: I suppose that what error sans said

Sans: heh...you know it kinda feels like we're cops or something taking out people that need to be killed before they start a crime. Which sounds more like agents to me

Grillby: sounds like it to me

Chara: alright let me be honest I don't know where there at? *smiles*

Sans knew she had no idea where she at. But sans decided to take in charge and lead them. He feels like this place is simliar to his world.

Sans: alright follow me. I think I know the way out

Minutes later they went to the snowing forests and as they walk. One of them starting chatting while they were going.

Sans: so if asriel is your brother. Yet he seems to really like you. what dose that mean?

Chara: well he cute but he is my step brother. So

Sans: then?

Chara: look I don't love him. Plus he dead remember?

Sans: Chara the world reset remember? So everyone back alive.

Chara: I'm still with grillby

Grillby: she right about that

Sans: okay so if ya decided to have kids how well that work?

Grillby: what?

Chara: here it goes...

Sans: you know what I'm talking about

Chara: we didn't went that far. Maybe a little but not that much

Sans: wow

Chara: hehe

While sans and Chara were talking. Grillby start to think about that talk sans had with him months ago.

Flashback at grillby's

Sans: my mother was killed during the war of the humans. Ever sent then I always protected papyrus.

Flashback fades away

Grillby is still wondering if sans mom we'll come back alive after the reset. He still wonders if that can work. While still confused of how the world has this affect of resetting. Sans then look at grillby.

Sans: grillby? You been quiet the whole time. What going on?

Grillby: nothing...just thinking

Sans: grillby it's alright I know your scared. I was like that too

Chara: I wasn't scare I been through worst

Grillby: sans...

Sans: yes?

Grillby: nevermind

Sans: okay?

As they walk they seen they someone walk to them. There were two of them.

Sans stopped walking. Grillby and Chara saw them too they stopped as well. As sans made sure there not a treat. Sans was ready for a another fight

Sans: hold on. I see them

Grillby: who are they?

Sans: I'm not sure hang on...hey! What ya want!?

Chara: huh? Why dose that one look like...me?

Sans: huh?

Sans look at chara and the other person and turns out they are the same ones but with different clothing one wearing a lime green hoodie smalier to sans. And the other one is wearing a different clothing but had a rainbow colour like scarf. Same as papyrus he always wear a scarf but sans didn't put too much thought into that. As they walk towards them they revealed themselves.

Sans: who are you?

Storyshift Chara: why you look like the king for?

Sans: what? What king?

Storyshift Chara: why you wearing the same as im wearing?

Sans: why your so chill for?

Grillby: this may get awkward

Chara: why she looks so much like me?

Storyshift asriel: do they look like someone to you? Chara?

Chara: yes your looking at one

Sans: this is bold crap. Freaking error sent us here to be torment by clones of us?

Storyshift chara: error? What that?

Sans: Don't talk you stupid bumb.

Storyshift Chara: wooh. Chill dude

Sans: I ain't chilling at all! I'll be chilling hot when I burn you in hell

Storyshift Chara: well that a lame pun

Sans: my puns are gold!

Grillby: enough already.. look I apologise but my friends are very how should you say. Very upset of there new travel. Would you please tell us where snowdin at?

Storyshift asriel: sure I know where at! Follow me

Sans: alright you heard him let's go. I guess

So turns out sans didn't really like storyshift Chara for acting like him in a way. And starting to like Chara more then the new one he recently met. While they left to snowdin sans started to wonder this may be the worst travel so far. So as they went. They decided to go in storyshift Chara house and have coffee. To get a rest. While sans is more close close to his friends then them.

Sans: hey Chara...

Chara: yes?

Sans: I'm starting to like you now

Chara: me too

While the two were sitting in sofa. Grillby was looking out the window while he was thinking about how this new world we'll be now? As he thought of au traveling will be the best thing that ever happened to him. As his whole life was pretty much being a bartender. He never experienced this type of feeling. He felt real excited to meet someone else being a bartender on his role. While that storyshift asriel wanted to storyshift Chara With him and separated with the undertale group from them. While that sans take a map out of his pocket he forgot he had that sent he made it during his horrortale travel.

Sans: so I have a map I made in my last travel. So maybe we warn the king about what going on?

Chara: *looks at sans* why that?

Sans: to warn him about the dangers of what gonna happen in this au

Chara: oh that why. Well here one thing confusing me the most. Is that. Error sans is a au destroyer why don't he take care of them by himself? Why need us to do his dirty work?

Sans: *looks at Chara* you see that what talking about. He been acting very strange to me. Ever sent I got back home from that sick twisted horrortale world. He said if I don't work with him. All my friends and the entire au I live in will be destroy forever

Chara: sounds shady. So your Force to work with him?

Sans: yeah...what about you?

Chara: same thing

Sans: so we're both trap in this job

Chara: yeah. Ever thought of killing error sans off? Be worth it

Sans: as much is I do. But I don't know. I think he a god or something

Chara: more like the devil

Sans: exactly your not that bad you know. Your pretty cool

Chara: I know I am. How you think grillby dated me

Sans: I see. But...*looks at grillby seeing him looking at the window still and turn back to Chara and whisper* why you kiss me for?

Chara: oh that..well...you are cute too

Sans: I think you are

Chara: yeah but I'm with grillby you know that right?

Sans: yeah your right. Well hopefully grillby takes care of you

Chara: he will thanks *smiles at sans*

Sans: *smiles* you welcome kiddo

Chara: I'm eighteen

Sans: yeah alright let get to it

Chara: ready

All five of them left and walk to the kingdom as there walking. Sans know is that everything changed then his world. He then know is that he might bump into his other self. All though sans had a bad experience of his evil self in horrortale but then wonder if there still alive. Even Chara and sans both worried that error sans may not be the good guy they expected.

Snowdin

Horrortale

The world was on fire but horrortale sans was alive somehow and was very lucky he then got up and saw his brother dead. And realized the sans left with the others. He wanted revenge for what he did but saw a portal of blue light open up in the sky as he can hear error sans deep echo voice which sound it like god was talking to him from above.

Horrortale sans: what?...*growls of pain and anger* what the f* is that? Is that holy crap...is that...really god?

As he saw error land down in the ground he then seen how he was different then sans. He knew this was some type of alternative universe sans. As short for au. Error sans walk to horrortale sans and look at him. Seeing him suffer with anger.

Horrortale sans: please...help...me...he killed my brother and Chara that b* kill everyone started... genocide...please

Error sans: of course you can

Horrortale sans: you..sure?

Error sans: I need a army to fight back my enemy. She has the ability to draw anything and make it come to life. She is the creator. And I need an army to kill her off and all of her people. So I can take over every au and become god. I promise I can give you anything you want in life.

Horrortale sans: all I want is my world to be reset and my people...and...my brother...alive...and I want to kill sans and Chara!

Error sans: as you wish

Error sans reset the world of horrortale making everyone back to alive and restoring everything and everyone. Error also brought horrortale papyrus back alive and heal horrortale sans. As horrortale sans was so happy to see his brother alive.

Horrortale sans: thank you! What is your name?

Error sans: call me error...the destroyer

Horrortale sans: ...okay..

Error sans: what a matter?

Horrortale sans: nothing...sounds pretty evil for a god

Error sans: come with me only you.

Horrortale sans: well brother I got to go.

Horrortale papyrus: go ahead brother kill that evil sans!

Horrortale sans: sure thing and find more humans to ear.

Horrortale papyrus: right away

Horrortale sans: alright then error let's kill sans

Error sans: hold it..when the time comes then we'll attack

Horrortale sans: fine...

Back to undertale

Ruins

Papyrus was trying to find frisk and thought if she went back there. As he walk the entire worry about frisk. He then know is some one just got back to the ruins. A portal open up from horrortale and he saw error sans and horrortale sans walk out of the portal. Papyrus was shocked to see something like this. Frisk came around and hides papyrus with her. as the two see them open a portal to storyshift where sans Chara and grillby are at they both went in the portal leaving it open.

Papyrus: frisk where have you been? We supposed to be on a date you promise?

Frisk: papyrus. Look a portal.

Papyrus: frisk I didn't came all this way to travel portals with you

Frisk: pap I think there might be awesome date dinner for us in there.

Papyrus: well hell with it then let's go for it!

Frisk and papyrus went in the storyshift portal too. The thing is frisk was acting very mysterious of not telling papyrus what she been doing the entire week without being seen by sans or grillby. But papyrus will do anything to be with her.

Back to storyshift

Kingdom

Sans: so who the king?

Storyshift Chara: right there *points at storyshift sans*

Sans: what the?

Storyshift sans: bring me a king size ketchup bottle!

Royal knight: as you wish my Lord *bring him a king size ketchup bottle to sans*

Storyshift sans: noice. *Drinks ketchup* yeah!

Sans: what going on here? Are you me?

Storyshift sans: wow it another me?

Storyshift sans get out of his king chair and walk towards sans looking at each other.

Sans: so I'm the king

Storyshift sans: yep get Dunkin on kiddo

Sans: what? Nah you get Dunkin on. I don't understand this

Chara: king I have some news for you

Grillby: yes in fact we do. Where from the undertale au. We came here to this au and warned you the danger of this world. Error sans sent us

Sans: yeah pal...so do me a favor if genocide ever starts... don't let it happen got it?

Storyshift sans: well one thing though I'm too lazy to do all that kind of stuff maybe later when I get my nap

Sans: hey! There two people who are going to start genocide and everyone will die if you don't act right now

Chara: he right

Storyshift Chara: what you think king? Should we kick these two out except for grillby he very polite

Grillby: *nods*

Sans: listen I'm not crazy! I seen lot s* in my life!

Storyshift sans: hey buddy we don't use harsh language in this world. Have matters

Storyshift Chara: I know that right

Chara: f* you *shoot the finger at her*

Storyshift sans: hey enough! There children here!

Chara pulls out her knife.

Chara: how about I kill everyone here right now. With you in it!

Storyshift sans: you dare threat the king's people! And me!

Sans: *sans right eye turns blue* wanna have a good time buddy. We can end this now...heh heh

Grillby runs and get in front of Chara and sans trying to back them away from the king

Grillby: will you two stop! Your acting immature. This is not what error wants us to do. Where supposed to help!

Sans: grillby get out of the way

Chara: honey will you move I'm trying to kill someone

Grillby: no this gonna stop now! I'm tired of you sans. Always complaining about your life. Always miserable and depressed. And you Chara your just crazy. You want to take fight out of everybody! Please just tell error to take ya two home I'll save this world for now.

Sans: grillby...your real hot head son of a..

Grillby: screw you sans! Your Nothing but a bumb! Rude ass bumb that all your ever gonna be just a bumb! The way you act and carry yourself your bumb sans! A bumb!

The rest of the kingdom got quiet after hearing grillby insult sans for the first time. Chara was real surprised he had that much to say to him like that. She never thought he had so much angered. For a very quiet calm guy to say all this. Sans felt real heartbroken after what he said to him. He lost all trust for grillby. Grillby pretty much choose someone else against his own best friend and his girlfriend.

Sans: grillby...wanna have a bad time! Because your gonna burn in hell...

Grillby: I already am with you all the damn time.

Grillby then glows and has fire ball coming out both of his hands and aims it at sans. And sans was just staring at him with a real angry impression on his face. While his hands turn blue fire.

Chara: grillby stop now!

Grillby: don't get involved! This is our fight!

Sans: it's okay Chara I got this heh...

Sans and grillby both run in the same time and both of them punch at the same leaving a big blue and orange explosion collided together as the smoke fade away sans and grillby stare for while. Letting there powers charge up.

Grillby: Don't make me do this sans! After all I done for you!

Sans: I gave you warning now I really mean it.

Grillby: alright you ask for it

Sans did a power no one has ever seen him do. He actually use a blue laser fire out of his right eye at grillby. For saving all his angry from horrortale and relasing it to grillby without caring. Grillby closed both of his fist and take his glasses down on his pocket and create a fire blast. As all of his fire from his body blasted out of him to sans stopping his laser from hurting him. As grillby fire was holding sans laser eye from getting closer. But then sans summon a gaster blaster and shoot another laser at grillby. Now two laser are hitting grillby at the same time. As so much pleasure grillby couldn't handle it blew him up and the lasers hit grillby causing him to fly back to wall and break through the stone wall of the king's castle. Causing grillby to have a headache and was in complete pain.

Chara: grillby!

She ran to grillby and Try to see if he okay.

Chara: your okay?

Grillby get his hand and aim it at her

Grillby: get the hell away...from me...

Grillby get up from the ground. While that 50 royal knights with swords and Shields came to protect grillby from sans and Chara. Even storyshift Chara and asriel came and protect grillby as well. As storyshift sans walk and his right eye glows blue.

Storyshift sans: get outta here! Or face the consequences! Grillby we'll be living in this world with us for now on!

Sans: find you can have his ass

Chara: look where both sorry about this

Storyshift chara pulls knife at Chara and asriel aim his black fire at sans. They both knew they messed up

Sans: let go Chara

Chara: I trusted you

Grillby: I trusted both of ya! But...you...we'll never see the last me.. I never want to see you again!

Sans: Chara let get outta here

Storyshift sans: if we see you again you we'll be sentence to death

Sans and Chara left the kingdom while grillby stay with them. Storyshift sans heals grillby.

Storyshift Asriel: your okay?

Grillby: I'm find thanks. And thank you king

Storyshift sans: no worrys

Grillby: but there still two more people who are about to start genocide in this very world we live in

Storyshift sans: maybe it's sans and Chara there the ones

Grillby: no there not

Storyshift sans: but they insuited you

Grillby: look we got to fix this before they destroy it

Storyshift sans: very well. Procced

Storyshift sans and grillby decide to head outside and protect the ruins. While sans and Chara find there way home. They both feel upset for losing there friend behind.

Sans: Chara what am I gonna do? What I'm gonna say when I get back home

Chara: I don't f*ing know!

Sans: chara...is this how you feel?

Chara: like what? This?

Sans: feeling like you lost your true friend the most?

Chara: yes..

Sans: me too...I'm starting to understand you more and more

Chara: it alright. It my fault

Sans: no it's my fault I brought him here.

Chara: yes but we both mess up

Sans: am I becoming like you now?

Chara: oh you get used to it. That why killing is a relief to me

Sans: I guess your right

Chara: sans *looks at sans*

Sans: what that buddy?

Chara: you can be my...um...

Sans: wait honey I know what your gonna say..but I don't think this is right

Chara: why not?

Sans: because it complicated...

Chara: not if someone understand you and save your life

Sans: your right

Sans then walk closed and put his hands on Chara hips and kiss Chara in the lips for the second time. As they have there moment. Error sans was watching and then walks by horrortale sans.

Error sans: well looks like it time for a change of plan. Chara and sans are in love and having there moments. I believe it's time to find the two genocide folks and hired them in my army. The war is coming soon. Sans and Chara do not know is what about to happen. Ink sans we'll never surive this war. My vengeance we'll be mines.

Horrortale sans: when well I kill sans?

Error sans: soon soon... But I believe I should leave you here. After all if you manage to kill sans and chara. It well make my job more easier. And maybe I can get grillby to work with us.

Horrortale sans: genuines idea. But what do I get out of? If I kill sans and Chara?

Error sans: anything you want

Horrortale sans: alright then I'll surprise you my Lord

Error sans: good you better

Horrortale sans: sure...

Error sans leaves the portal leaving horrortale sans to finally end sans and Chara once in for all. What well happen to grillby would he be working with error sans on his evil plot? Well sans and Chara ever forgive him? What would the people of storyshift well do about the genocide? Who are the 2 beings that are going to start genocide? Well horrortale sans end his revenge? Stay tuned...


End file.
